Completing Kyurem's Heart
by auhcelyk
Summary: A lone Kyurem finds out what it means to finally be complete, complete with his significant other, even if it means forcing her against her will. Oneshot practice,


**Note: I decided to give this oneshot another try. Generally, my inspiration came from Black2 and White2, and may contain minor references. Thanks for dropping by, I hope you give this thing a little read...**

Images of a white beauty filled my mind. Her delicate figure was much appealing, complimented by her rather gentle face. Her white feathers jutted away from her slender arms, and her fire held the most warm feeling that I could ever feel.

I sighed, sitting down at the depths of the Giant Chasm. It all was an illusion. All I can ever think of right now is satisfying my needs.

I groaned as I stretched my huge stiff body through the dark cave. I smelled around, finding the musty smell of loneliness greeting me. I've lived in this cave for Arceus knows how long, my kind have always dwelt in this chasm.

What made it so special? Sure it was created by some meteor, but what made it so special that the entire lineage of Kyurem had to be bound here, chained here for all eternity?

I know myself, that I am a Kyurem. Although my brother and sister are well-known in their origins, I remain forgotten... hidden deep in this dark cave. I sat down, ignoring my stiff and icy wings. I tried to pick my teeth with my short arms, but failed. I lay down to contemplate what I have ever done my entire life.

Ice covered my face, betraying no emotion.

_It must be lonely,_ I thought, _It must be lonely to live all alone here all this time._

I sighed, others viewed me as a monster who dragged away the living at night, the fallacy has been spread throughout Unova already. I could do nothing but only wonder how did I drift so far apart from my brother and sister.

Recently, I discovered that my heritage is true. The hidden legend was proven to me by some human who dared to delve deeper into the hidden history of Unova. The original Kyurem, my ancestor, was the original dragon. Reshiram, Zekrom, and I, we were all one, our kinds were all one.

Reshiram was born of my pursuit for ideals, and Zekrom was born out of my lust for truth. The ancient heroes, sided with each of them and started a cataclysmic war... What about me? I am absent, devoid of truth and ideal, Reshiram and Zekrom have left me as a withered husk, incomplete of life.

This human who dared to exploit this... "Gene Wedge" thing, he proved it to me... Not for my sake, not for the sake of correcting the history of Unova, but for his hungry desires. Nevertheless, he merged me with my significant other. It felt almost automatic, however briefly, that I was joined with my brother. I felt his truth conflicting with mine, as he was engaged in battle with me, but the human who exploited the "Gene Wedge" or whatever he called it was smarter. He had baited out some other human, who had brought my brother with him, I was immediately used as a tool to regain half of what I- what my ancestor once was.

I was defeated, of course, and my brother's presence left me almost immediately. I have never seen him all my life except for that time, but when we met, I knew I was him. I knew he was me. I knew that we were one. Before he escaped my hollowed husk once again, while we were one, I grasped an image from his mind. I could only believe this to be the Reshiram everyone speaks of. The way he thinks about her, has made me wonder... Who is this beauty? Is she... my significant other half?

Bewildered, I fled, afraid that I would get caught up in more of this the entire commotion was over, though, I spent the entire moment at Giant Chasm, just wondering if the one thing that I've been missing all this time in my life, was not my significant wholeness, but this feeling of being together with someone?

Was it okay if that someone was a part of me? Was it okay, if this somebody was once me? Was it?

I grunted, lying down in the depths of this dark cave. The drops of water from the stalactites responded to my snarl. I stared at the useful new tool I had. Now that I had this, would I be able to make this white beauty mine, forever?

I drifted off to a small slumber.

_The trainer firmly commanded his Lucario to attack me with Aura Sphere. I knew I stood no chance, despite the fact that I have my brother's strength within me._

_I guess it didn't matter though, as I could hear him writhing in the deepest recesses of my mind. He was trying to get out, but why? Why would he do so? He knew our past, he knew his identity, he knew me, inside out._

_"Let me out! That human... he isn't right to use you! You know that as a truth!" my mind echoed._

_"Silence," my mind calmly replied, being my more dominant side, "I am not doing this for him, I am doing this for myself. This thing we are now... it all seems so new to me I'd love to see what I'm capable of!"_

_"I refuse to lend my strength!" my other half replied, "I wish to be let out immediately."_

_"But don't you see?" my dominant side replied, "We are one. You are me, just like our fathers before us."_

_"But you don't understand! I've grown apart! I've grown attached to other things, I'm no longer just a part of you, I've grown to another living being!" my mind echoed, "More importantly, I think I've found someone I wish to be with."_

_"Hmm?" my dominant side returned, merely seeing an image of a white dragon, clothed with the most beautiful of feathers and the most gentle of faces._

_"W-who is this?" my dominant side snarled._

_"She is my significant other, our significant other," my mind informed, "She is the being that represents your ideals... And I must admit, although it gives me guilt, I've found... my feud with her to bring me some pleasing ideals that truth refuses to acknowledge. I've had this vision of an ideal of being with her, together! I could presume it is love."_

_"Love? What is that?" my dominant side snorted. The battle was getting more fierce and I was using this body to my best, but my mind was busy in another battle._

_"It's this sense that you feel for someone that would complete you," my mind replied._

_"In other words, if I felt that you could complete me, could this be love?" my dominant side hungrily grasped._

_"Yes, and no," my mind informed, "Love is considered by many to be an emotion. It could be a sense of liking for family, or for friends... But the love I speak of is different, the love I speak of is the truth behind why every living being feels the need to be completed by a significant opposite. In this case, a male with a female. As for me, I feel that I need her as my ideal truth!"_

_"I see... If she has come from me, then that means she is my sister, no?" my dominant side guiltily asked._

_"Technically, in truth, yes, but so is she to me," my mind shuddered, hiding a guilty chuckle._

_"I'd like to meet her in person," I demanded._

_"Huh? Truth be told, I doubt she would cross paths with you and your lifestyle now," my mind responded, "You seem devoid of life, I doubt she knows much of your existence."_

_"I only seek to complete myself," my dominant side responded, "Besides, I've always felt myself lonely, and I wish to complete myself in more ways than one."_

_"You couldn't mean... No, you want her?" my mind returned in shock, "But this is preposterous, she is your sister!"_

_"So is she to you," my dominant side coldly replied, "She is your sister, but you ignored your truth to chase after her ideals. You were about to commit the same taboo I have in mind. Besides, she has also grown apart from me and you. As you say, you are a separate being, then what about her? Surely she has grown separate from us too..."_

_"... I see," my mind silently replied, "Although I cannot deny your right to be a candidate for her mate, I certainly would not allow myself to simply yield for this desire myself."_

_"Ah, but we are one now, do you not remember?" my dominant side taunted._

_"Not for long," my mind replied, voice growing more rougher like Zekrom's, "I choose to be free!"_

_Too late had I realized this fact as I fell in defeat in the hands of the young trainer. I felt myself being split off, Zekrom leaving me to go for his free will. In fear of what would happen to me, I fled and waited until everyone was gone._

Light streamed in through some holes in my cave. I tried to open my eyes as light agitated them. I breathed carefully, remembering with great detail my dream of my short fusion.

I sighed, will I perpetually remain lonely? Will I perpetually be in this incomplete form?

Before I could ponder anything else, a loud flap interrupted my thoughts. A heavenly figure descended upon a crack above my cave. I covered my eyes in protection against the shining light covering the figure.

Right before me, her heavenly figure landed. The one in my dreams. The one Zekrom had been talking about. She landed before me, her face glaring curiously at me, as if she couldn't believe what stood before her.

I couldn't help but glow a but red from seeing such beauty before me. Just by staring at her, this little desire for her began to grow.

"So it's true," she seriously stated, "You are the third of our trio, our legendary trio!"

I grunted in response.

"Hmm... You don't seem very well," she thoughtfully scratched her chin, to which I found rather attractive, "Could this legend be true, the fact that my kind, Zekrom's kind, and your kind were all the same?"

"Y-yes," I responded, suddenly feeling a faint uneasiness.

"Interesting," she mused, "I came for I heard the news that a strong dragon once lived here. I presumed you would be the one to answer the questions on my kind's history."

"That is definitely me, I am Kyurem," I humbly replied, "I am the long lost member of the legendary trio you and Zekrom share."

She gently waved her winglike arms, as if she expected to hear something like that. I couldn't help but feel more attracted to her. I knew that I just met her, but this huge hunger in me, the hunger to be complete roared out to me.

"You must be very lonely living out here," she replied, turning her back to me.

"Ah, yes... After my kind was left devoid of you two, we've been empty shells ever since," I replied, "Hmm... But why not stay here with me? I've been feeling lonely and I've got nowhere and no-one else to turn to... I'd love to have your company by my side."

"Hmm... I suppose I do owe you something for the existence of my species," she replied, "Fine then, I guess I shall stay to leave some company for you... I'll make up for your colorless life and fill it up with a little color, but I have to leave as soon as I am done."

"Thank you, such an offer is more than enough," I humbly bowed.

And so, Reshiram chose to stay behind and bring back the light of ideals that were once within me. Seven days and seven nights did she stay, showing me the joys of the world and the various ideals that could grow from them. Over the course of the seven days, I learned that she wasn't as cold as I had expected her to be. She was gentle and kind, and she cared a lot for those who depended on her. I felt such from her, I felt her care. Needless to say, I felt guilty for the times I looked at her lustfully, I knew that she thought of me then as a friend, nothing more. But I knew that I had a small desire to make her mine. As she gently slept, I couldn't help but show a small smile and softly caress her fondly. She seemed undisturbed in her sleep, her gentle hot breath coming out in small puffs that showed her serenity. I couldn't bear the fact that she was going to leave soon.

On the dawn of the seventh day, she told me she was going to leave for she had other things to attend to, but I stepped in.

"Reshiram, could you please stay a bit more?" I pleaded, "I have to admit, I really enjoyed your company."

"I'd love to, but I have other things to attend to," she replied, although sharing a small warm smile back at me.

"Can't those things wait?" I looked hopefully at her.

"Unfortunately, no, don't worry, I'll check on you from time to time," she

responded, preparing to fly off.

"Reshiram!" I called out one last time, "You don't get it, I desire to have someone as gentle and beautiful as you to be my mate!"

A short silence brewed between us. I could sense her shimmering figure standing in plain contemplation of what I had said. Slowly, she turned back, eyes centered on me.

"I'm sorry, but I desire someone else," she responded, "Zekrom has always had the truth that captivated me, for that I chose to be his mate."

Disbelief clouded my eyes. She was mine. He was mine. Both of them were mine. I was them. And yet, I am left alone? Alone? Devoid of life? Lonely? This cannot be!

I immediately charged forth, blocking the exit.

"But Reshiram! You know for a fact that you are me!" I reasoned, "Please! Just come back to me!"

"I've grown apart! I am now my own self!" she retorted, "You have to understand that I developed feelings too."

"But you're the only one suitable for me! Don't leave me alone!" I frantically returned, quickly using Glaciate in fear that the white dragon that I had coveted would be out of my grasp.

"Kyurem!" she snarled, taking the blunt of the attack, "You have to understand!"

She quickly countered my attack with an attack of her own. She quickly used Blue Flare and enveloped me with her blue flames. I pushed through, though, and continued my onslaught of attacks.

"Reshiram! Please stay!" I begged, hitting her with Outrage.

She retorted by slamming an Outrage back at me too.

We were both tired, but then I scored a cheap hit by quickly hitting her with my tail, tripping her down.

"Ack!" she yelped.

Before she could do anything, I quickly pinned her down, allowing my face to get close to hers.

"Reshiram, forgive me," I whispered to her, "I feel incomplete without you... I've met Zekrom, but I realize that the only one who can fill the emptiness inside me is you!"

"Ugh!" she struggled, "No! I know how you feel, but you must consider my feelings too!

I groaned as I subdued her.

"But we were one... We were me in the beginning!" I chided.

"But I grew apart!" she responded, "I swore to Zekrom that I would-"

"I'm sorry, Reshiram," I cut her off, taking out the Gene Wedge that the human had dropped, "But I truly wish to be with you forever!"

Using the Gene Wedge, I quickly turned her into the Light Stone. She collapsed to the ground as a stone, helpless in that form. Using the Gene Wedge, I could feel the stone slowly dissolving within me. My spine began to shiver as I felt her becoming one with me. My desire, my completion, I was excited to be whole again, not only in terms of mind, but soul.

A blind flash of light covered me and afterwards, I looked down at my new form. My arms were now dotted plumes of feathers, those that once were Reshiram's. I turned back to see my tail, only to find that it had also changed to a turbine like Reshiram's...

Slowly, I gave a small chuckle to myself. Reshiram, she was truly mine now.

At first I was glad, glad that I was finally one with her. Glad that our minds were one, glad that we were together now. But day by day, I realized... Reshiram, her thoughts, she's really grown into something more... A new being, a new life form.

I began to feel guilty for forcing herself to me. I began to see the memories in my mind that weren't mine. Memories of various events and even Reshiram's personal life. I began to see why she would like Zekrom. Slowly, the will to keep her inside me began to fade with each day.

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I loved her, and I hated to see her in such pain. Knowing that she would be in better hands of my other self, Zekrom, I decided to let her go.

I used the Gene Wedge and split ourselves back to normal. Her beautiful and graceful form stood again before me. She was panting and holding herself against the ground, barely standing. Sweat glistened her face as she tried to grasp for air.

"Why did you let me go?" she asked, bewildered.

"Because I saw how much you have grown, your emotions... I could feel it too," I returned, looking away from her.

"Even so, you still decided to let me go even if you had obtained me? Your object of affection?" she returned, still surprised.

"I won't lie to you. I love you, which is why I'm letting you go," I continued, avoiding her gaze, "I couldn't take you in such pain anymore."

"That's... very kind of you..." she returned, in a more thankful tone.

"Great, now go!" I returned, not looking back at her.

To my surprise, I didn't hear her leave. Instead, I felt a soft warm thing nuzzle the side of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked, shocked.

"I've never seen someone so selfless as you," she smiled, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all... Besides, while we were one, I could feel the sincerity four emotions too."

"R-really?" I returned.

"Yeah, in other words, I think your the perfect mate for me!" she smiled.

I couldn't believe my ears, but I smiled. I nuzzled her in return and turned around.

Love, huh? So this is what it is? This is how it feels like to be complete? I feel no wonder, now, as to why my life had always been empty until now. She was, meant to be my light to this darkness. I may have not completed myself in terms of strength, but I know she has completed my heart.

**Note: There, that's it. Managed to jot it down before it slipped my mind. What do you guys think? Like it? Hated it? Leave your opinions in reviews, I'd very much appreciate them. Remember, every opinion counts. Thank you and have a good day.**


End file.
